


Halloween

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor go to a haunted house on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on Halloween, but better late than never! If you guys have any prompt ideas, please comment them! Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos! -Liv

"Jude, text Connor and tell him that we'll be at his house in a few minutes," Callie instructed her younger brother. Jude pulled out his phone, and sent a quick text, conveying the message.

"Done!" Jude replied in an excited voice.

"Are you excited?" Callie asked. Today was Halloween, and Jude was going to his first haunted house tonight with Connor, then they would have a sleepover after.

"Yeah I'm a bit nervous, though. I've heard this place is really scary," Jude replied.

"I'm sure that you'll be fine. But, you'll be with your boyfriend, if you get scared, he'll protect you," Callie said, causing Jude to laugh a bit. Seconds later, they pulled into Connor's driveway, and saw Connor sitting on the front step. Once he saw the car, he got up, and walked over to it, then got inside. After everybody quickly said hello to each other, they started on their way to the haunted house. The car ride was mostly silent; Jude was feeling too nervous to start a conversation. Ten minutes later, they had arrived at the haunted house.

"I'll stay here until you guys are done. Have fun, boys!" Callie said, before Jude and Connor got out of the car, and walked over to the ticket window.

"How many?" the woman on the other side of the glass asked.

"Two," Connor said, quickly handing her the money.

"What are you doing? I brought money for my ticket," Jude explained.

"You paid for our last date, it's my turn," Connor replied, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Here's your tickets. Have fun!" the ticket lady said, handing the boys their tickets. Connor handed Jude his ticket, then the boys walked up to the entrance. The ticket collector immediately collected their tickets from them, then instructed them to walk inside the first room. When they got in, they saw a group of people in a roped off area. After a minute, all of the lights went out, and everybody screamed. Seconds later, the lights came back on, and a man dressed up in a zombie costume stood in front of them.

"Welcome!" the man greeted. "Be prepared feel the most scared you'll ever feel tonight! Please don't touch any of the objects or people inside of the house, they don't like that. Also, if you get too scared, there are exits in most rooms, and they are marked with a chicken on the door. Are you all ready to go in?" Everybody collectively said yes. The ropes suddenly dropped, and the crowd of people began to enter the first room of the house. Practically as soon as Jude and Connor entered the first room, a man popped out of a corner, causing Connor to scream very loudly. To Jude's surprise, he wasn't finding this to be as scary as he had thought it would be. They continued on, and a big spider dropped down from the ceiling. Connor jumped at this, and Jude looked at his boyfriend, feeling very concerned. Connor signaled that he was fine, then they entered the next room. Once they were almost out, a woman popped out, and put her hand on Connor, causing him to scream even louder than before.

"Jude, can we please use the emergency exit?" Connor asked, obviously feeling extreme terror. Jude nodded, and they quickly walked over to the door, which was marked with a big chicken on it. Once they got out, Connor walked away from Jude, catching his breath. Jude walked over to Connor, and looked him in the eyes.

"Connor, are you okay? You seemed really terrified in there," Jude observed.

'Yeah, I was. I'm okay now. I have no idea why I got so scared over that. I'm sorry for ruining our date," Connor said, feeling embarrassed.

"You didn't ruin anything. That house was pretty scary. Why don't we go find Callie, and we can go back to my house, and eat the leftover candy, and watch Halloween movies," Jude suggested.

"That all sounds good, but can we cuddle, too?" Connor asked with a smirk.

"Duh!" Jude replied with a laugh. Jude grabbed Connor's hand, then the two walked back over to Callie's car.


End file.
